swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Nomi Sunrider
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual Affiliations: The Jedi, Knights of the Galactic Republic Nomi first picks up a Lightsaber after her husband is killed by criminals on their way to Ambria. She defends herself and kills two of the criminals. Although she saves her own life and the life of her daughter, she vows never to pick up a Lightsaber again. The Guardian Spirit of her husband appears and urges her to continue on and take his place under Master Thon's tutelage. Nomi does so to appease the last wish of her late husband and to protect their daughter. Nomi surprises herself with how quickly her training under Thon progresses. She always viewed the life of a Jedi as arduous and tough. While there are hardships, she finds herself drawing on reserves of fortitude and wisdom she never though she had. She even carries a Lightsaber, built under the guidance of Thon. Her biggest challenge is one of the heart. She grieves for her husband and accepts his death, but her heart reaches out to another. She meets Ulic Qel-Droma during the Freedon Nadd uprising and grows fond of him. It doesn't take Jedi powers to see his feelings growing for her as well, but she fears getting too close. What if he dies as well? Is she strong enough to handle the death of another love? Only The Living Force knows for sure. Nomi Sunrider Encounters Nomi Sunrider achieves the rank of Jedi Knight for her actions during the Beast Wars of Onderon. She is an example of a character who starts off in one Heroic Class and switches over to another. Her Scout abilities prove useful on occasion, but she now devotes herself to The Jedi Order. Nomi can serve as a mentor to a younger Jedi-in-training, or she can use her scouting skills to help the PCs complete a mission on some hostile world. Conversely, the PCs might interact with Nomi after successfully completing a mission with Ulic Qel-Droma. It's even possible that a hero might become the third side of a love triangle involving Nomi and Ulic Qel-Droma. Nomi Sunrider Statistics (CL 9) Medium Human Scout 1/Jedi 7/Jedi Knight 1 Destiny Points: 2; Force Points: 5, Strong in the Force Initiative: '''+11; '''Senses: Perception: +11 Languages: 'Basic Defenses Reflex Defense: 23 (Flat-Footed: 21), Fortitude Defense: 22, Will Defense: 23; 'Block, Deflect, Evasion, Redirect Shot Hit Points: 77, Damage Threshold: 22 Offense Speed: '6 squares '''Melee: 'Lightsaber +11 (2d8+4) '''Ranged: By Weapon +10 Base Attack Bonus: +8, Grab: '''+10 '''Attack Options: Weapon Finesse Special Actions: Battle Meditation, Jedi Quarry Force Power Suite (Use the Force +17): ''Force Light, ''Force Slam, Move Object, Rebuke, Sever Force, Surge Force Techniques: Improved Sense Surroundings Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 11, Dexterity 14, Constitution 12, Intelligence 11, Wisdom 14, Charisma 16 'Talents: Battle Meditation, Block, Deflect, Evasion, Jedi Quarry, Redirect Shot 'Feats: 'Force Sensitivity, Force Training (2), Skill Focus (Use the Force), Skill Training (Use the Force), Strong in the Force, Weapon Finesse, Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: 'Initiative +11, Mechanics +9, Perception +11, Pilot +11, Stealth +11, Survival +11, Use the Force +17 'Possessions: 'Lightsaber (Self-Built), Jedi Robes Category:Humans